thanatos_black_opsfandomcom-20200213-history
Code of Conduct
While they may not be enlisted, all members of Thanatos are considered a part of the Republic Armed Forces. Many of the men and women in Thanatos serve the Republic Military or the Jedi Order, and are expected to uphold the Republic's code of conduct and/or the Jedi Code while serving as a member of this black ops unit. In addition, members are expected to adhere to Thanatos' own code of conduct. We are an elite Special Forces unit, and intend to demonstrate the highest levels of integrity both internally and for the rest of the galaxy to see. The Thanatos Code of Conduct Thanatos holds its own to a high standard of professionalism. While we are a division that the Republic cannot acknowledge due to the nature of our missions, we strive to demonstrate the integrity of the Republic and her people. Interpersonal Conduct The following expectations pertain to the treatment of Thanatos members within the unit. Violations of these expectations will result in subjective disciplinary action, dependent on the severity of offense. * Unit members are expected to treat each other with the same courtesy they expect to receive. * Unit members are expected to give due respect to all ranking members, and vice versa. While the Thanatos ranks are meant to promote order and structure within the unit, this does not mean that any high-ranking officer is "better" than a lower ranking officer. Overall Unit Conduct The following expectations are meant to demonstrate respect to all unit property (i.e. the Yavin base, the R.A.S. ''Vanguard, the unit vault, unit inventory), and will be enforced with the appropriate disciplinary actions.'' * Theft from the unit vaults and/or inventory will not be tolerated. * Threats made towards the R.A.S. Vanguard or the Yavin base will not be tolerated, even if made in humor. * Any and all lude or inappropriate behavior on the R.A.S. Vanguard or the Thanatos Yavin base is forbidden. Mission Conduct The following expectations pertain to member conduct during unit missions. Infractions will be subject to minor disciplinary action. * Members are expected to maintain a degree of professionalism and courtesy during all missions. ** Exceptions to this clause may be made during high-stress operations. * During missions of any size and importance, members must remain focused on the mission at hand, and are expected to follow any orders given by the senior staff (the Commanding Officer and the Senior Officers). ** Exceptions to this clause may be made in the event of questionable or emotionally involved judgement on the part of the senior staff. Public Channel Conduct The following expectations have been put in place to keep the public unit channels clean and professional. Infractions will be subject to disciplinary action, dependent on the severity of the offense. * Unit members are expected to maintain professional courtesy in all communications over public channels. * Unit members are asked to keep all profanity to a minimum over all public channels. Thanatos does not observe the Republic law pertaining to the minimum age of enlistment, and therefore wishes to respect its younger members by keeping language clean and professional. ** Exceptions to this clause may be made during high-stress operations. * Unit members are expected to speak in Galactic Basic over public channels in order to facilitate simple communication across the unit. * Unit members are requested to keep all disputes out of the public channels, and to approach the senior staff if disputes cannot be resolved peacefully. Category:Conduct informations Category:Conduct Files Category:Unit Bylaws and Consequences